1. Field of invention
This invention relates to a motor drive circuit.
2. Related art
Heretofore, in a power sheet system which is controlled by an electronic control unit, a relay circuit is used to switch a motor drive circuit thereby to control the forward and reverse rotations thereof. In this case, it is necessary to provide two (2) relays per motor. Hence, an eight-way power sheet in which four motors are used to control the slide movement, forward and backward vertical movement, and reclining movement of a sheet, needs eight (8) relays. And there has been a demand for reduction of the manufacturing cost with the electronic control unit built in the power sheet controlling switch device.
However, if the electronic control unit and the eight (8) relays are built in the power sheet controlling switch device, then the latter is unavoidably bulky, which lowers its commodity value.